Serendipity
by Miss Rhys
Summary: *Name Change from Sand, Seduction, and Sparkles* AU, all human. The Lightwoods and the Banes are old family friends. When they go up to a cottage together for a month, Alec begins having odd feeling for his friend Magnus- feelings that will change their relationship, one way or another. Rating will increase later, fair warning.
1. Curiosity and Collisions

**Hello lovelies. Thanks for checking this out! There will eventually be lemons, but for a while, this will be safe for children's eyes-mostly.**

_**Ages: Alec and Magnus have both just graduated high school and are headed to university in the fall (so 18)**_

_**Jace is a year younger than them (so entering grade 12) and Isabelle is entering grade eleven.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

(Alec POV)

Alec lay sprawled out on the couch, his glazed eyes staring at the television screen. He had been zonked out here for the past two hours, alternating between watching reruns of American Idol and checking his watch. When his parents had taken his siblings grocery shopping and told him to wait here for the Banes, he hadn't expected to be left alone in the old cottage for hours. He lazily pulled himself off the couch and winced. Pressing a hand to the small of his back, he cracked it, sighing when warm pleasure relived his cramped muscles. A growling sound emanated from his stomach and he loped up the stairs, entering the bright kitchen. He pulled open the cupboard and scanned the contents. Just as he had decided on a stale box of Oreos- all that was left from last year's visit- a sharp knock on the door gave him warning before a kind voice filled the cottage.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

"Coming!" Alec tossed the cookie box on the counter and sprinted downstairs. He hadn't seen Magnus in almost a year, they had been talking over Skype and Facebook of course, but when you lived hours away from someone, you couldn't exactly see them easily. He came skidding to a stop in front of a petite, dark-haired woman with kind eyes- Mrs. Bane, or Nadia as she always told him to call her. She set down the overnight bag she had been carrying and pulled Alec into a hug.

"Alexander, it's so good to see you." She smiled up at him, her green eyes crinkling at the corners. "Are your parents here?"

"They'll be back in a minute. Oh, and I go by Alec now." He corrected. "Where's Magnus?"

Nadia chuckled and gestured toward the open door. A silver station wagon was parked outside with its trunk open, a few suitcases resting on the ground. "He's just collecting his things. I'm sure he'd love some h-" Alec was out the door before she could finish saying help.

He walked down the gravel drive, quickly approaching the car and stuck his head around the back, which rewarded him with his first glimpse of his best friend. The first thing that Alec noticed was that Magnus had grown, a lot. Other than that, he was basically the same sparkle covered, colourful person that Alec remembered. Magnus hadn't realised Alec was there, as he was standing with his back turned, struggling with an exceptionally large suitcase.

"Need a hand?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, that would be great." Magnus replied. He finally turned around, his brilliant green eyes flashing with recognition.

"Alec!" Magnus placed the suitcase- none too lightly- on the ground and pulled his best friend into the manly version of a hug. You know, where you slap hands then wrap the other arm around the persons shoulders? When he was pressed up against Magnus, Alec felt the sudden urge to pull him into a real hug, but shook it off. He didn't know what was going on with him, but lately whenever he had been talking to Magnus he had been getting this uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. He always made excuses for it, figuring it was just puberty or Isabelle's cooking- he hadn't really wanted to think about it. Uncomfortably, he pulled away from Magnus and picked up one of his glitter covered suitcases.

"Are these all yours?" Alec asked. At least five large, sparkly suitcases were lying on the driveway and a makeup bag was in Magnus' hand. Magnus nodded at Alec, not at all ashamed of his extravagance.

"How else am I supposed to look this fabulous?" he asked, striking a ridiculous and slightly provocative pose. Alec laughed and shoved the bag at Magnus.

"Come on, let's get these upstairs." Each of the boys picked up a few bags- Alec carrying the heavier ones since he had more muscle, and headed upstairs.

"Same rooms as last year?" Magnus asked, a strangely mischievous look in his eyes. Alec nodded, his face breaking into another smile. Although the cottage was huge and had over fifteen bedrooms, when Magnus and Alec were little, they had declared the west hallway, which housed three rooms to be theirs. The largest room had been their play room, while the two on the other side were where they slept. One night when the boys had been exploring the closets, they had discovered that the rooms were connected via a door hadn't told their parents and had been using it to stay up together until all hours of the night with no one else's knowledge.

The pair finally approached Magnus' room and placed the suitcases beside the old double bed. Magnus reached up, stretching his arms. The hem of his shirt rose as well, revealing a line of smooth, tanned skin. Alec wondered what it would feel like to - No. He scolded himself and quickly averted his eyes, ignoring his friend's confused glance. They both jumped when they heard the door slam open downstairs. "I guess they're back." Alec said, stating the obvious. "I'll, um, go help them." Magnus stared curiously after Alec, unsure of what had just happened.

* * *

"Jace, pass!" Alec easily caught the basketball and slammed into the makeshift net. The four teens- Alec, Jace, Magnus, and Isabelle- were playing water basketball, Alec and Jace against Izzy and Magnus. Alec would've felt bad that his sister was the only girl up here if he hadn't known how well she and Magnus got along. As soon as the pair had met, they had instantly bonded over their shared love of shoes, boys, and fashion.

Alec slapped his hand against his teammate's, grinning at Jace.

"Best two out of three?" he asked Magnus.

"Oh, it's on."

Isabelle stole the ball from Alec and quickly threw it to Magnus.

"Shoot!" she yelled. Jace jumped in front of Magnus in an attempt to block the shot, but he misjudged the distance and the boys collided. The misjudgment caused Jace's elbow to smash into the side of Magnus' head with enough force to turn the Great Wall of China into a pile of rubble. Alec gasped, his heart pounding in his chest and he couldn't help the yell that escaped his lips.

"Magnus!" he shouted.

Magnus said nothing, but his emerald eyes rolled back and he collapsed, sinking into the water.

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuun. ****So, what did you think? Should I try a Magnus POV?**

**P.S: Reviews give Magnus glitter!**

******(B****y the way, some houses do actually have a hidden door in the closet, I've seen them.)**


	2. Mouth to Mouth

**A/N: Sorry this took a while, I was having major writer's block. Thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. :'(**

* * *

_(Alec POV)_

Without thinking, Alec dove in after Magnus. Through the murky lake water, he could just see his best friend. Magnus's eyes were closed but his mouth was drifting open. Alec cursed to himself. _Dammit Magnus, you are not going to drown._ Wrapping his arms around Magnus, Alec pulled him the surface. With Jace's help, he dragged Magnus' limp body to the shore where they rested him carefully on the sand. Isabelle was shaking, the pitch of her voice rising with her hysteria.

"Alec, what do we do? Is he going to die? Is he dead? "

"Izzy, that's really not helping."

Jace knelt down beside Alec who was pressing two fingers to the side of Magnus' neck.

"Dude, don't you know mouth to mouth or something?"

Alec glared at his brother. "Could you shut up for a minute? I have to make sure he's alive first." When Alec finally found a weak pulse beating beneath his fingers, he titled Magnus' head back and pinched his nose closed. He swallowed nervously and pressed his mouth to Magnus', sealing off his airway. He had to remind himself several times that they weren't kissing. When he lifted his head, he watched Magnus carefully, searching for a sign that he was breathing.

"Come on, Magnus." He whispered.

_(Magnus POV)_

Magnus' head was pounding. The world was dark and he could feel something trickling down his forehead. Immediately panicking, he tried to lift an arm to wipe off what he presumed was blood, but quickly found that he was unable to move. _What the hell was going on? _He tried to take a deep breath, realizing that he was running low on air, but for some reason, he couldn't breathe properly. Okay, now he was definitely panicking.

Through the darkness, he could dimly feel a pressure on his lips and sweet oxygen filled his lungs. The blast of air reawakened his mind, helping him to realize the reason why everything was so dark. Magnus slowly opened his eyes, wincing at both the light flooding into them and the now throbbing pain in his skull. It took him almost a full minute to focus his vision, and when he did, he wasn't sure if he was still dreaming. Alec was kneeling beside him, his face split in the most beautiful smile Magnus had ever seen. Groggily, Magnus touched his head gingerly.

"Thanks, Goldilocks." His piercing green eyes glared at Jace, who was sitting nervously a few feet away. The golden boy squirmed a bit under Magnus' gaze, which brought a small smile to his face.

"Are you sure you're alright, Magnus?" Alec's voice immediately caught Magnus' attention and his focus shifted on to the boy sitting stiffly beside him. His eyes were drawn to Alec's chest, where water droplets were slowly making their paths downward, flowing over the hard muscle. He had to fight down the shiver that ran through him, not sure if it was from seeing Alec or a side effect of drowning.

"Yeah, I just feel a bit dizzy. I suppose that's to be expected when someone throws their entire body weight into your head."

Alec smiled and stood up. "We should get him upstairs." He said, addressing his siblings. He turned to Magnus. "Do you think you can stand?"

Magnus slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and when everything stopped blurring, he stood up. Immediately the world began spinning and a rush of pain shot through his head, causing him to stumble. Just before he hit the sand, he felt a pair of strong, muscular arms surround him, pulling him to his feet. Gratefully he looked up into Alec's concerned eyes. "Thanks,"

Alec blushed and smiled reassuringly, shifting so that he was still supporting Magnus, but they were able to walk. He was so caught up in trying to get Magnus inside in one piece that he didn't notice Isabelle and Jace exchanging amused glances behind their backs- although Magnus did.

After a ridiculously difficult twenty minutes of struggling up the stairs, the boys finally made it to Magnus' room. Alec carefully maneuvered Magnus onto the bed and collapsed on the chair beside him. He was breathing heavily, still tired from dragging him up multiple flights of stairs.

_(Alec POV)_

Once Alec had finally caught his breath, he leaned back in the wooden chair and looked over at Magnus. He smiled nervously when he saw that the boy's green eyes were already focused on his. "Well, that was exciting." Magnus said dryly. Alec laughed; glad to see that almost drowning hadn't stolen Magnus' sense of humour.

"Yeah," he agreed. "You really scared me you know." Alec said, his voice taking a more serious tone.

"What happened," Magnus asked. "When I was, you know-?"

"When Jace and I pulled you out, we thought you were dead." Alec's breath hitched and continued quietly. "You weren't breathing Magnus." Magnus cringed a bit at this, but he had already figured as much. "So, I tried to revive you, and I-I thought it didn't work… and-" Alec trailed off, his face looking miserable.

Magnus said nothing, just raised his arms, silently inviting Alec toward him. Alec stumbled up and sat heavily beside Magnus. The two wrapped their arms around each other in a hug. "I'm here, Alec. It's okay." Magnus said quietly. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

A strangled laugh came from Alec's throat and he pulled away, noting Magnus' expression.

"What?" he asked.

Magnus was smiling dangerously, his eyes glowing. "When you say you 'revived' me…"

Alec blushed, the red staining his pale cheeks. "Hey, would you rather I had Jace do it?"

They both laughed at that, Magnus shaking his head. "Definitely not." He said. He leaned forward, causing Alec's heart to skip a beat. "Shame that I had to be unconscious." Magnus said, so quietly Alec wasn't sure if he heard correctly. A loud knock sounded through the room and the door opened, causing Alec to jump off the bed.

Nadia Bane rushed to the bedside and sat beside Magnus, cradling her son. She was speaking too quietly for Alec to hear and Magnus was muttering back to her, probably relaying the story to her. Alec slowly backed out of the room, having no desire to intrude on their family moment and closed the door behind him. He could feel the heat in face, and he had the feeling it was beet red. _What had just happened?_

At the sound of a very fake cough, he whipped around, coming face to face with his siblings. Jace looked uncomfortable; refusing to meet Alec's eyes while Isabelle was obviously holding back a smile.

"Alexander, we need to talk."

* * *

**What do you think Izzy wants to talk to Alec about? And why is Jace there? Why am I asking you these questions?**

******Also, apologies if the mouth to mouth is inaccurate, I personally have never done it.**


End file.
